Forum:Test Chit-Chat
We have a place to talk on less then serious stuff... I hope this works out alright and doesn't cause us too many problems. One-Winged Hawk 08:24, 20 October 2006 (UTC) I just want to say while this place is quiet, its much nicer then Wikipedia right now. There are too many people beginning to get snobby about things, plus every time we do something we get the 'general anime' rules shoved down our throats and are told 'you can't do it that way!'. I hope it stays that way even when we get more people in. :D One-Winged Hawk 22:20, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :It is way to quiet though. I have plenty of time so I've been working on many articles, most notably The Going Merry. I've been adding redirects like crazy. I am surprised that noone thought to redirect Luffy to the proper article, Monkey D. Luffy. We should probably start with early episodes, and create a baseline starting from the Captain Morgan Arc, and work our way up, and add pages as it goes along. So when we get to Captain Kuro's arc, we'll add the Usopp article, and if there arleady is one, improve upon it greatly. But's thats just my 2 Belly!Cody2526 00:53, 26 October 2006 (UTC) ::Agreed. Some of the characters mentioned though... I have no clue as to who the hell they are. Some of these characters are going to be rather small, like 4 sentences. :One-Winged Hawk 07:00, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :::FOr minor characters, we'll probably merge them into the proper Arc page. So someone who's name was mentioned, and they were shown, but not important to the story too much, would probably go on the page for the arc they were in. But in the case of an Organization, such as Baroque Works, they'd go there. IF any characters are major, but belong on that page, like Rob Lucci belongs to CP9, we can link there with a short description. Whats really bothering me though, is havng Statistics in the article. They should be on the side under the picture. I wrote a ton of stuff for the Going Merry, and someone came in, and redid the article from scratch, with less details, and putting statistics on the side. Another case was someone disagreed with the Omake intro, because they misread it, and deleted everything in the article, and rewrote the intro badly. We need to talk about this kind of stuff before we go ahead and change it. thats what talk pages are for. If you disagree with anything, bring it up there and if people agree, by all means, edit the heck out of that part. Just make it better. Cody2526 20:31, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :::: I think even the minor characters should have a page, a stub, because as we've seen recently with Dragon and Garp, you never know when the next piece of info will be revealed. ::::Right now, Wikipedia is buggy... I can't edit things without 50% having a problem and having to re-submit it. I give up with that place completely. One-Winged Hawk 11:38, 28 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Another thing, they complain about speculation on there, yet today I found a speculation about Dragon being one of the 4 emperors... Being a revolutionary... I doubt he is one anyway, and besides... What about their 'We're against speculations?' thing. ::::I'm against speculations myself. In a forum, they have a place, on a encyclopedia, they do not, unless they are a popular theory backed with hard evidence as to 'WHY' many consider it a possibility. But only then, a few theories is all you need, not 30+ or some other stupid number, one or two... With GOOD proven evidence. One-Winged Hawk 11:43, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :::::It would be so much easier to put people in the proper articles. If enough information is available for at the very least about 3 paragraphs, I'd say that warrants an Article. It's easy enough to move them when the time comes.--Cody2526 00:51, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::My response is late, but that much I agree on Cody. But I think we can get away with just two. I'm having difficulty writing Gonbe's page, even there he was in a lot of Enies Lobby... He just didn't do anything. Hey... I just noticed it... But I keep writing 'Coby' instead of 'Cody'... Sorry about that. ::::::I did have a lot of time put aside for editing today, but me and Joekido had a big fight... I didn't realise we both had such a lot of steam to blow off... Its done with now it seems. I think we've been at each others throats because our personalities seem close and we both have big-headed egos... What one of us accused the other of, the other likewise did the same more or less. ::::::I hate the net sometimes... Things just get so serious that way. I hate being serious as it is on wikipedia, but there you have no choice, what with everyone watching you and all. Has anyone noticed, but there have been a lot of IP users there lately. I wish some of them would sign up, it makes things easier since when discussions arise they can enter with some pulling power. A lot of the IP users are the ones putting in edits that don't go with the flow so to speak. The last week, apart from that odd idiot who put some letters shape like something (Okay I'm not actually gonna write it out) nasty, thats it. The anti-vandal bots didn't pick that up. ::::::Anyway. The dreaded lurgies are doing their runs on people right now since it got cold here in the UK. Everyone has a cold/flue/sore throat. I've got a throat infection, you don't want one of those... They last for WEEKS! Mine has lasted me a week. Anyone know much about Grand Battle to write an article on it? I did play it but as far as game articles go... I'm not very good in that department. One-Winged Hawk 20:47, 6 November 2006 (UTC)